kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Journal and Tomb Precedent
The Journal and Tomb Precedent was established by Airwalker Amòn when he decreed that every Avatar of Koloktos after him should leave behind a journal filled with their thoughts and experiences as well as a tomb to secure it in. Amòn himself received several notes from Kuruk, the Airwalker before him. This inspired Amòn to keep a journal of his own. This tradition survived the Destruction of Albatross and is practiced by the Avatars of the New World as well, all of whom have taken the tomb tradition more seriously than ever before. The goal of the practice is to ensure that each new Avatar is wiser than the ones before, allowing them to start their lives on the foundation of the knowledge and experiences gained through their past lives. Journals The following is a list of links to the transcriptions of each Avatar's journal. It should be noted that Airwalkers Fibushido and Wolfgang did not leave behind any writing to be archived, but appear on the list anyway. It should also be noted that not all the details in the journals are 1:1 with the official canon of Kedya, and serve mainly as a reference point in highlighting key events throughout history. Airwalker Fibushido Airwalker Kuruk's Journal Airwalker Amòn's Journal Airwalker Django's Journal Airwalker Felix's Journal Airwalker Victor's Journal Airwalker Benedict's Journal Airwalker Edward's Journal Airwalker Méphistò's Journal Airwalker Dante's Journal Airwalker Vaike's Journal Airwalker Enjolras's Journal Airwalker Voltaire's Journal Airwalker Wolfgang The Eleven Volumes of Koloktos Avatar Lafyette's Journal Avatar Zlatan's Journal Avatar Alexander's Journal Avatar Mason's Journal Avatar Kaarle's Journal Avatar Yakov's Journal Avatar Hugo's Journal Tombs The following is a list of where each Avatar of Koloktos is buried. * Airwalker Fibushido ** Fibushido was murdered in his home in Nortinbordin. Nobody knows where he was buried, as it was kept a secret by his family. The original remains of Fibushido are thought to exist in the New World, a fact that has given rise to numerous urban legends and folklore. It is thought that his bones have inside of them the remainder of the divine power he was using to contact Koloktos, and that anyone who was to touch these bones would attain the power of the Gods * Airwalker Kuruk ** After having established the Airwalker's relationship with the people of Rybak, Kuruk wanted to make sure that the Airwalker after him would be prepared to inherit this role. It is said he contacted Koloktos to gain insight as to where the next Airwalker would be born, and buried himself and his notes there. Kuruk was buried in a small tomb in the backyard of the Albatross family. * Airwalker Amòn ** Amòn had founded a city in the northern reaches of Rybak for all future Airwalkers. A large statue of Amòn was built in the northern district of the city, the head of which became the final resting place for Amòn. * Airwalker Django ** After being struck by lightning in the outskirts of Kural, Airwalker Django was transported to the headquarters of the Southern Raiders where his remains were secured. * Airwalker Felix ** Felix was the first Avatar of Koloktos to dedicate time to building a tomb that served no purpose other than securing his body and journal. Felix's tomb was built to the west of Jenovale's capital city Vale. * Airwalker Victor ** Victor had committed suicide in the upper floor of a blacksmith in Lower Easton and wasn't found until Airwalker Benedict stumbled upon the scene. After Benedict learned that Victor was indeed the Airwalker before him, the blacksmith was turned into a tomb. * Airwalker Benedict ** Benedict spent his final days with the people of Sergio. His old home in the eastern district was turned into a tomb when he died. * Airwalker Edward ** Edward died in his hometown of Jinople, and a tomb for him was constructed just outside the city. * Airwalker Méphistò ** Méphistò greatest accomplishment was establishing the Lexington Trinity of cities, a goal that was realized after the construction of Atlanta. After Méphistò was murdered, a large tomb was built for him in Atlanta and is still recognized as one of the most well known tombs of all time. * Airwalker Dante ** Dante had a home constructed for himself at the top of Koloktos's Finale, a mountain to the west of Albatross. This home was turned into a tomb after Dante's suicide, and was known among the people of the Empire as "the loneliest tomb" as reaching it was extremely difficult for ordinary people. * Airwalker Vaike ** After Vaike was murdered in the Skeen capital of Sortabla, his body never left the city. It was a rumor for a while that the small room at the top of the Sortabla Arch was turned into a tomb for the Airwalker, a rumor that was later confirmed by Airwalker Enjolras after he visited the arch. * Airwalker Enjolras ** Enjolras' body was torn to shreds after his suicide. His limbs were found in the rubble, put together, and transported all the way back to his hometown of Rimmington where they were buried in the backyard of his estate. Enjolras's tomb attracted a lot of visitors to Rimmington, and even inspired a well known Rybaki folk song written by a musician from Albatross. * Airwalker Voltaire ** After Voltaire was assassinated by the Lazian Assassin, his body was buried in the Albatross City Cemetery. Since Voltaire had died young, he did not have the time to prepare a tomb for himself. There was much debate after the assassination whether to bury him in the city or in Lexington, but it was decided that the body would remain in Albatross as it would be safer there. His journals were kept in the palace. * Airwalker Wolfgang ** Wolfgang's body is the only one missing from the material world. As the legend goes, Wolfgang collided his flying ship with heaven, and his body has been resting there ever since. Lord Koloktos made no mention of the fate of Wolfgang's body after his return to the world. * Lord Koloktos ** After 100 years of life in the New World, Koloktos built a tomb for himself on the island of Avalon. * Avatar Lafayette ** Lafayette's body was placed in the tomb on his Estate grounds in Eastern Suffolk only a few hours after Queen Victoria's funeral. His journals are kept on the upper floor of his estate. * Avatar Zlatan ** Similar to Amòn, a statue of Zlatan was built in the Fayettian city of Kinzington. Zlatan's writings are kept in his tower just next to the statue, and his body is resting in the tomb at the base of the statue. * Avatar Alexander ** After Alexander's unexpected death in the Eastern Sea, the King of Scarland quickly prepared a large tomb in his honor and demanded that Alexander be buried there as a final gift to his close friend. * Avatar Mason ** Mason's body has not been seen by anyone since he left to search for the island of Avalon. * Avatar Kaarle ** After Kaarle's death in the outskirts of Bayrak, his wife Rosaline brought him to Isyankale where his body was shipped to Kijkomhoog. He rested in his estate until a large tomb built in his honor was finished several kilometers to the west. His journals were kept in his bedroom in Kijkomhoog. * Avatar Yakov